


Sickening for a Slytherin

by MissE



Series: Sickening for a Slytherin [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, Draco starts receiving copies of entries in a journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickening for a Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or Harry Potter
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for 365 Drabbles, Prompt - Journal Entry

> _Dear Diary,_
> 
>  _Wow! Just Wow! I got the latest Harry Potter book (or, as I like to think of it, Draco Malfoy is Hot book) and I'm going to lock the door and read._
> 
>  _Well, after I finish this._
> 
>  _Ciao._

~~~~~

Draco frowned when a sheaf of parchment fluttered to his desk. He picked it up carefully, and read it. He blinked. There was a book about Harry Potter? Harry bloody Potter? Several books, it would seem, and he was included. By some adolescent girl who thought he was 'hot'. Well, at least she seemed to have taste. He sneered as he crumpled the parchment, and tossed it into the fire.

~~~~~

> _Dear Diary,_
> 
>  _OMG! He's a Death Eater! Noooo!!! He can't be!!! Well, at least Narcissa got Severus to promise to protect him. Such a relief! That cutie patootie needs someone at his back. Preferably me, but Severus Snape will do._
> 
>  _Ciao._

~~~~~

Draco snatched the parchment out of the air as it fluttered down, and read it. Merlin! His Death Eater status is news? After all these years? And what's this about Severus promising to protect him? Merlin, but this child was … ill, surely.

~~~~~

Draco was beyond annoyed. Every couple of days, he would receive some insipid child's love-lorn ramblings in the guise of journal entries. What's worse, the silly chit was re-hashing incidents that happened during his dread sixth year at Hogwarts. He shuddered at the memory of all that had happened during that horrendous time. How could anyone idolise the arrogant, fearful, horrible child that he was then, all for the sake of 'that silken hair, and those beauteous silver eyes.'

His jaw tightened. “I wish I could meet this fool of a child,” he sneered.

He never heard the snickering 'done' that echoed through the dimensions.


End file.
